Protector or Destroyer
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Dcotor Whooves has returned to Ponyville after his attempt at returning to his own world, but he left Ditzy Doo behind without an explanation or good-bye, and maybe with a little something extra. She still loves him and hopes that he loves her, but can he mend her heart after leaving her with something unexpected? Or will he lose her?
1. His Return

It was just another normal day for me in Ponyville…_he_ had left a long while ago claiming that he had to find his way home, but he said that I was the best companion he had ever had and the only pony one. That made my heart flutter. I knew I shouldn't be in love with him, he told me so…but I couldn't help myself. I sighed as I stared up at the stars wondering if he was on one of them, or was one of them. I missed him. That's when I heard it. That sound, that wonderful sound of his glorious machine landing. I ran from my room, right past Carrot Top, and practically flew my way out the door hearing her call behind me, "Ditzy! Where are you going?!"

I ignored her calls, trying to fly as fast as my wings would carry me to where _he_ was. I could see the wonderful machine coming into view, the blue wood shined in the moonlight. I kept flying fast until I realized I was going to crash into it at this speed. I tried to slow down, but it didn't work and I did crash…right as he opened the door.

I landed inside the TARDIS, hitting my head on the center console before I heard his voice, "Derpy?" I opened my eyes to look at him as he snickered, "Still crashing into things I see. I thought you said that even if you were cross-eyed you could see perfectly."

I blushed a bit as I got to my hooves and stared at him, it was really him, the Doctor…I thought he was never coming back. He said he was going back to his world…a world of _hue-manes_…whatever those were. I finally got up the nerve to speak while he was rambling on about my eyesight and flying skills, "I thought you said you were going back to your world?"

He was caught off guard by my speech and he looked at me, "I was, but it seems that I can't get back. TARDIS won't allow me to leave. It's as if she thinks this is the world I'm supposed to be in, that your kind are also mine as well."

I grit my teeth at the statement of him saying my kind as if it were wrong to be pony, but he kept saying that he wasn't a pony. As far as I could tell, he was and is a pony. A time traveling Earth Pony…unlike me, I'm a Pegasus. I sighed, "I've been trying to tell you Doctor that you're a pony too."

He almost laughed at me, "I'm no Pony, I'm a man."

I did laugh at him, "You're a stallion Doctor."

He sighed as he sat on the ground, "I guess I'm trapped here then. Well, no use groveling over loses." He got quickly to his feet, "Derpy, I'm sorry I left you…without a good-bye but are you still willing to be my assistant?"

My eyes glared at him…okay the one I could focus on him, but still I was glaring, "No."

"Good, then let's get right to…what?" He didn't expect me to say no after he left me? What an idiot. "Did you say no?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I said no. Doctor…it's not that I didn't have fun or anything and it's not that I don't want to, I just can't."

I guess he didn't understand me because he still looked confused, "Derpy, I've told you before I can take you back to this moment and you won't have to worry about everything, I'll take care of it. I did last time didn't I?"

I tried to hide the smile that was growing on my face as he reminded me of the way he 'took care of' my job. He got me fired as a mover. I shook my head to get the thought out and to disagree, "No. I'm a mailmare now and…well I have to take care of Dinky as well."

Now he was really confused, "Dinky? Whose Dinky?"

He…didn't know? He left me…like that…and didn't realize that…no. No. NO! I flew from the TARDIS crying as I tried to hide my feelings, my anger, my sadness, and my love for this pony. I flew to the only place I knew my house, and I didn't realize he was following right behind.

I flew through the door and landed. Carrot Top looked over at me and saw the puffy red eyes, giving a sigh, "The Doctor is back isn't he?" I nodded and she trotted over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and flew up to my daughter, Dinky's room.

Once inside I saw my little Muffin playing with her toys, using her unicorn magic one them to play. I pranced over to her and smiled as I took her in a hug and started to play with her. Our play however was quickly disrupted by a disgruntled Doctor and a furious Carrot Top. I looked up at them both about to speak but before I could utter a word the Doctor's face lite up, "A unicorn!"

I groaned, I had almost forgotten about his stupid obsession with unicorns. As he approached I took Dinky in my hooves and held her close to me, "Doctor, this is Dinky Doo. Dinky this is the Doctor."

Dinky leapt from my arms and went over to him, "Mommy, is this the guy you're always telling me stories about?"

I blushed as I put my hoof over her mouth, "Um…Dinky, Mommy needs to have a word alone with the Doctor, why don't you go play with Auntie Carrot Top."

Dinky did as I said and left with Carrot Top, leaving me with the Doctor who was staring at me, "So…you have a foal?"

I nodded, "Yes, Dinky Doo."

He didn't seem to know what to say as he watched me, "I'm guess that means that you're…"

I shook my head, "No…I'm not. He left before he knew…before he got to know or meet her."

He sighed as he watched the sadness in my eyes, "Ah I'm sor…wait…you said he left and there was no other…" The wheels were finally turning in the childish brain of his. "She's…mine?"

I looked down, "Yes…Dinky Doo is Dinky Whooves or as the school would have it Hooves. I thought you were gone forever though and I didn't want to be reminded so I wanted her last name to be Doo like mine."

The Doctor stared at me, "Ditzy, why didn't you say anything?"

I was angered now, "Because you live a free life! You told me you didn't want to be tied down to anyone and that you didn't want to love someone because your life would put them in mortal danger all the time, but you still…and then you just left me. You left me!"

He was amazed that I had the gall to yell at someone, "Ditzy I'm…" I assumed he was about to say sorry, but he stopped. His abrupt paused made me look at him to see Dinky nudging him, "Mr. Doctor, why are you making Mommy cry? I don't like that, it's not nice."

I walked over scooped Dinky into my hooves, "Muffin…" I sighed, "I think you should go Doctor."

"But Ditzy I-"

I didn't give him time to finish that statement, "I said go." And he did.

I put Dinky in her bed as I told her story and left her to rest. I went back to my room and sat at my window like I usually did, thinking that he most likely just left like always…but then again…I didn't want him to. I wanted him to stay. Was I right in my actions? And Dinky, she doesn't know…I sighed as all these things went through my head and I slowly started to fall asleep at the window, thinking about him. My Doctor Whooves.


	2. Her Theft

I trotted back to the TARDIS trying to grasp at the few strands of comprehension I had left. Derpy…Ditzy, had a foal, my foal….daughter! Ah! Everything doesn't make sense anymore, she took all the sense I once had form me. The TARDIS came into view and a leaned my head against it, "Oh Ditzy…what else are you hiding in that wonderful head of yours?" I knew there had to be more, something she wasn't telling me, something that she really wanted to hide from me. There must have been.

I opened the door and stepped inside getting ready to go to another time, but my hands…hooves…wouldn't let me. My mind was fighting against my will to leave this place, this time. She was holding me back. The images that ran through my head of her being all alone, doing everything on her own, the ponies that tease her now, and still did today…all of them must have shunned her after my child was born. And Carrot Top…she must have a few choice words for me, none of which would be nice I'm sure.

Since my mind wasn't going to let me work the machine, I chose to sit on the floor in front of it; I couldn't do anything, not for her, not for Dinky, not even for myself. What kind of man….stallion…am I to just leave them like this. I had to do something, anything! I can't keep my mind from thinking about Derp- Ditzy, and Dinky, I didn't even know.

I sat there thinking through all the emotions I never showed, all the thoughts and feelings I never acted on or vocalized when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got off my bum and raced to the door opening it hoping to see those two golden cross-eyes that I wanted, but was instead greeted by the same small filly who was mine. She looked up at me with those eyes that resembled Ditzy's, "Mr. Doctor…is it true that you and Mommy had great adventures in this small blue box?"

I stared in amazement, this little filly went from her room to my TARDIS just to ask me a single question…wait it's the middle of the night! I scooped her into my hooves and yanked her into the box in a hurry to get her out of the cold. After a moment I answered her, "Yes, your mother and I went all over the place in this machine." I opened my eyes to see that Dinky was nowhere in my arms but instead running around.

"This place is huge Mr. Doctor! I've never been inside a blue box like this before. Mommy says that it's bigger on the inside because of some kind of strange alien technology you have!" She bounded over to me and jumped onto me, "Mr. Doctor, I think my Mommy really likes you, whenever she told me stories about you she would always talk about you a lot in them. She seems fond of you. Are you fond of my Mommy? Is that why you came to see us? Do you want to be my new Daddy?"

I stared at her in wonder; this child was competent, very competent. I guess she takes after me in that aspect, and she rambles too…I guess that's also from me. Ditzy also did say that I never knew when to shut my trap. I tried to hide all the emotion on my face but I couldn't help the smile. This filly…Dinky, she was innocent, pure hearted, she was so much like Ditzy…and me…I took her in my hooves and hugged her close, "If your mother will have me again, then yes. I'd love to be your new Daddy."

She hugged back happily, "I'm sure Mommy will Daddy, I really really do…though…I guess you wouldn't really be my new Daddy though…you already are my Daddy just…I didn't know if you wanted me." She jumped from my arms and trotted over to the center console and turned to face me, "I thought you left us because of me…that I was the reason that you and Mommy weren't happily together."

I was caught completely by surprise by that, "You thought I left…because of you?" I trotted over to her and looked down into her eyes, "Dinky, I did not even know that you were to be brought into this world, if I had, I never would have left. To be honest…" I thought for a quick moment, "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded, "I really care about your mother, and it's strange because I have never felt like this for anyone in a very very long time."

She smiled at me, "Why should I keep that a secret? Mommy deserves to know how you feel."

I hesitated and my face turned red, "No, at the moment I believe your mother wants me gone, gone gone, never to come back to her. I can't do that, I've tried and something inside me won't let me. My feelings for her won't let me."

Dinky's smile just got bigger, "Tell her Daddy, if Mommy means so much to you why don't you just tell her already?"

I nodded, this little filly proves a good point, I should tell her. It's like talking to myself. I was about to leave when I stopped, "Come along Dinky, I won't tell Ditzy where you went or how you got here in the first place, but I will not have you going home alone."

She nodded as she ran ahead of me leading me back to that familiar house but something was different…the lights were out. Of course the lights are out, it's night their sleeping. No…it wasn't that it's something else some…darker. I saw Dinky looking up at Ditzy's window before there was a flash of light. I took Dinky in my hooves and shielded her before I heard a scream. That scream I knew anywhere and belonged to Ditzy.

I looked up as I saw her being carried away and screaming, "Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR!"

Dinky struggled in my arms but I kept a tight grip on her as I called up to Ditzy, "Don't worry, I'll save you! Please just don't panic Ditzy! Please!" And she was gone...just like that.


	3. His Punishment

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head. I didn't really remember much of what had happened, all I really remembered was the Doctor coming into my room after I had told him to leave…was it really him though. He seemed rather different…darker almost…he was scary too. He spoke to me so distantly, without care. I mean, I'm used to his flitting manner of ignoring things or not hearing me when I say something or speaking over me, but this was different. He was distant…and depressed sounding.

I shook my head trying to ignore all the thoughts rushing through me of what was actually happening. I need to remember all the things that the Doctor taught me over the while that we had travelled together, all the wonderful adventures we had. First I needed to scope the room. I got to my hooves and looked around; the room I was in was rather dark, bleak, and kind of small. Almost like no one had actually lived in it for years. I walked around to get a better look at everything. I wasn't restrained by anything, which was good, so I guess that means I wasn't a prisoner, but I still have no idea where I am.

After a moment or two of exploring I found the door, I tried opening it to find it locked. With a sigh and turned to face the opposite wall, "It's not a surprise that it would be locked…"

After that statement I heard a voice…a low voice that sounded very close to _his_, "You're awake? Good."

I went back over to the door, "Hello? Is someone there? Please, if someone is there, please let me out! I haven't done anything wrong!"

The voice laughed at me, "I know _you_ haven't done anything, it's not you that I want. I want _him_. You're my prize from him…after he took mine."

I was confused, "Took…yours? Who took what?! What are you talking about?!" I tried to suppress the fear coursing through me, but it wasn't working very well for me.

He moved and that's when I saw him. He had a grey coat and black hair…dark deep depressing eyes…and he looked exactly like the Doctor! "He took you from me! I lost you because of him! Since he took my precious thing, I'm taking his as well."

I was severely confused now. I didn't even know this stallion…how could I have been taken from him if I hadn't even met him before? I spoke up, "I'm…sorry but I don't even know who you are. Who are you?"

There was a twitch at his lips…a smirk, "They call me Discord Whooves. I come from a very different type of Equestria than you and _him_. He came and when he did…I lost her. I lost my companion…you."

Okay…now things were really starting to confuse me, "So…in your universe…I'm...well a version of me…is your companion?" He didn't respond, so I took that as a yes, meaning I should continue on, "So you kidnapped me to keep me as your new companion? Look, I don't travel anymore; I have a family life to live, a child to support. I have a job…and…no offense but you're kind of scary…"

I heard a bang as he hit the door, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Damn it…I'm not keeping you…you are going to lure him to me. As I said…I want _him_ I have no need for you."

I shivered in fear as I heard him leave me in the room alone once more. I fell to the ground for fear not only for myself…but for the Doctor as well. If this really was a trap…then he can't come for me. He must stay as far away as possible. This guy didn't give two thoughts about me…I was just a way to get the Doctor to come. But he wouldn't…he didn't care. The Doctor already left me once without any notice and even after…

No…I had to have faith in him. If I lost that faith then I would lose him. I have to believe that he can save me, that he is going to save me…and that he cares enough for me that he would stay after this. Yes, Ditzy Doo, just believe in him…and even if he doesn't want to do it himself, at least believe he'd do it for Dinky.

I got back to my hooves weakly. I had to try and find a way out of here, or at least come up with a way to get myself out without having to rely on _him_ anymore. I can't always believe that he will save me…sometimes there are things he can't do. I need to do this for myself.

I wandered around the room looking for something that would aid me in building a means of escape from this prison. When I couldn't find anything by means of ground, I jumped up and started to look up on the ceiling of the room. A lose tile, light fixture, anything! Landing on the ground again…I found nothing. I really was in trouble with this. No means of escape, unless I could get the door open by over-powering Discord Whooves…but the chances of that were unlikely.

At least I had a bed and some other necessities of living. I went to the bed and jumped into it to rest, a night's rest might clear my head…let me prepare for tomorrow and get an idea of what is really going on. Maybe I might even get an idea of what to do.

As I lay in the bed, I took the tie from my hair that kept it pulled back and out of my strange eyes. I held it close to my chest because it was the only thing I had of the Doctor's…my Doctor. Sure it was just the key to the TARDIS, but it was better than nothing. I moved the tie to around my neck and curled into the bed, closing my eyes the last thing I thought of was the Doctor…coming to save me one last time.


End file.
